


Sweaters

by amine



Series: Gen X and Gen Z [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Peter Parker Gets Cold Easily Trope, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Misses the Obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "Knowing that the weather was only going to get worse from there, Tony only had one option to prevent Peter from getting even colder and whining even more.It was time to initiate a new “Keep My Kid Warm” protocol."





	Sweaters

With the changing of the seasons, Peter was constantly complaining about the cold. Even if Tony had the compound at a temperature that even he found a little too warm, Peter would be shivering under a blanket and saying how cold he was. Knowing that the weather was only going to get worse from there, Tony only had one option to prevent Peter from getting even colder and whining even more.

It was time to initiate a new “Keep My Kid Warm” protocol.

While it was easy to put a heating system in the Spider-Man suit, it was much harder to make a portable heating system that Peter could have for everyday use. Everything he could think of would be either too bulky or would look ridiculous. Not that the king of science pun t-shirts and a spandex suit would probably care about looking ridiculous, but Tony wanted to spare Peter at least a little grief.

Tony toiled away, spending even more time in the lab, coming up with ideas only to start from scratch when what he’d come up with wouldn’t work. It was driving him a little crazy, but he wasn’t going to stop until he came up with something that would keep Peter warm when the cold weather truly hit. He was hoping to get it done before Peter came for his weekly visit, but it was looking more and more like it was going to be a more long-term project.

On one particularly late night after a week of failures, Pepper came into the lab and rested a hand on his back as she bent down to kiss his temple. 

“Coming to bed soon?”

Tony gave a small nod, although he really had no intentions of going to sleep any time soon. “Yeah, sure. I think I’ve finally hit a breakthrough and want to work it out. No more shivering spider child if I can help it.”

Pepper let out a sigh and looked over the remnants of his failed heating systems discarded throughout the week. “I hope you find something soon. He likes my electric blanket, but he can’t really take that with him everywhere. I can’t believe putting a heater in a sweater didn’t work out.”

Tony’s fingers froze above the holographic design he’d been working with all night and his eyes widened.

Oh. 

Right.

_Sweaters._

Although he didn’t look up, he heard Pepper shift her weight. “…you _did_ try sweaters first, right?” 

The amusement was plain as day in her voice, and he very slowly went back to work. Cool as a cucumber.

“Of course I did. Genius here, remember?”

He gave her a smile, which she returned with a raise of her eyebrow. He saw a small smirk on her face as she left the lab with a reminder to go to bed at some point, and as soon as she was gone, Tony discarded yet another design to start over.

A few days later, Peter was running around with an oversized, very fluffy, and discretely heated sweater, warm and content.

While Peter thanked him profusely for the gift, Pepper gave him a knowing smile from over Peter’s shoulder. 

When she was right, she was _really_ right.


End file.
